Finally Lucky
by unknown20troper
Summary: Cowritten with Decepti-Kitty. Dan Phantom rubs Norm's lamp after escaping from Clockwork. Norm the Genie/Dan Phantom a.ka Dark Dan. Slash, yaoi, male/male etc.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_ or _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_Finally Lucky_

**Authors:** _**unknown20troper**_ & _**Decepti-Kitty**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **foreplay, handjob** (sorta)

**Pairing(s):** Norm the Genie/Dan Phantom

**Summary:** After escaping from Clockwork, Dan finds Norm's lamp.

**Notes: **Co-written with **Decepti-Kitty**. This fanfic was originally a **RP** that we were doing by **PM**. Turning it into a fanfic was always our intention. I played Norm the Genie (duh) and she played Dan. Since this is a RP with only two characters, if you expect plot, you'll be disappointed. However, if you want plotless smut with fluff, emotion and perhaps a bit of humor, this might tickle your fancy. Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

_Finally Lucky_

Dan Phantom was very uncomfortable in his thermos. He wanted out. But how was that gonna happen? It's not like Clockwork would be merciful and free him. No, that would be way too convenient. All these thoughts were passing through his head when he was knocked over and the thermos opened. Open. He was free.

Phantom emerged from the thermos in a ghostly mist. He paused when he noticed Clockwork. The time ghost was staring at Phantom in shock. Phantom guessed that Clockwork had bumped into the table that had the thermos on it and knocked the contraption over. Clockwork had accidentally set the GhostZone's worst enemy free. Phantom laughed.

"What's wrong, Clockwork? You look like you've seen a ghost." Phantom knew the joke was rather corny, but he couldn't resist. With a blast of ecto-energy, Clockwork was thrown back into a wall. Phantom grabbed a Time Medallion and stepped through the portal that opened. He wasn't sure where it was headed, but he didn't care. Wherever Phantom ended up would soon become the deadly ghost's personal playground.

When Phantom stepped out of the portal, he was in front of a sign that said 'Welcome to Dimmsdale!' Phantom shook his head. "What a stupid name. That makes it seem like this place is full of idiots..." He decided to lay low, just in case. So, he used his transformation power to take on the appearance of a seventeen year-old punk, complete with black hair and a band T-shirt. Phantom began walking into Dimmsdale, already creating his false identity.

After walking for a bit, Phantom paused. "I need to find somewhere to live..." He looked around and noticed a seemingly innocent lava lamp. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wow, that's so retro..." He knelt down and picked it up. "It's dusty..." Phantom reflexively began to rub the dust off.

A figure spun out of the lamp in a spiral of teal blue smoke.

"I am Norm the Genie and you have just got three wishes!" he announced dramatically after the smoke cleared, while GONGing up signs saying 'NORM', 'GENIE' and 'THREE WISHES'.

Phantom blinked in confusion. "Uh... What? Genie?" He started to wonder if this legless creature was a wish-granting ghost like Desiree. He shook his head. "Three wishes, huh? Can I wish for more wishes?"

"Yes, I'm a genie," responded the genie in annoyance. "Yeah, you can."

Phantom put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I wish for 6 more wishes." He said to the genie. "And I wish I had an apartment to live in."

The genie GONGed them both into a room in an apartment building.

Phantom looked around and nodded in approval. "Well done. What was your name again?" He turned to the genie.

"Do I really have to tell you again? My name is Norm, the Genie," answered the genie, re-GONGing up his sign. "Norm the Swinging Genie! And yours is..."

"Dan Phantom," Dan replied. He smirked. "I think we can help each other."

Phantom sat down on the couch. He raised an eyebrow. "Does someone already live here? Or did you provide the furniture?"

"I don't need any help from some emo punk gangmember with a 'cool' nickname," retorted Norm. He then answered Dan's question. "Used to live here but I took care of that."

"Used to?" Phantom laughed. "Where did you put them? Never mind, I don't care. And I'm not an emo punk gang member, Norm. I'm a ghost. And a powerful one at that."

Phantom surrounded himself with a ghostly green shroud and when it dissipated, his true form was revealed. He had flaming white hair, pale blue-green skin, and was fairly muscular. He stroked his small white goatee. "You see?"

"Yeah, I see," replied Norm, seeming as though he was trying to hide his shock.

Phantom smirked. "Well, you want to be free right?" He asked darkly.

"Yeah, duh," replied Norm, rolling his violet eyes. "And I want revenge on Turner. But mostly freedom."

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "Turner? Sorry, I'm new to this world. Care to elaborate?"

"Timmy Tiberius Turner," replied Norm. "That ten year-old squirt defeated me a few times. Yeah, and his teeth give me severe eyestrain. Is that enough elaboration for you?"

"Sounds like my deeply aggravating younger self," Phantom mused. "Okay, I want Dimmsdale to become my personal playground. I want revenge on that damned Master of Time, Clockwork. This place seems to be easy. I'll help you get revenge on the little twerp. You help me in return. Then, I'll set you free. Deal?" Phantom extended his hand to Norm.

Deal," replied Norm.

Phantom dropped his hand. "What do you do for fun around here, Norm?"

"Watch _I Dream of Jeannie_," answered Norm. "Watch other stuff. Read books. Sleep. Eat. Drink. Relax on the couch. Think up devious ways to kill Turner. Think up devious ways to gain my freedom. If I'm lucky, shag a beautiful dame."

"So shagging is a pastime here, too? I haven't gotten laid in I don't know how long..." Phantom chuckled.

"No kidding," replied Norm. "The last time I got laid was a few months ago. The dames like me, and I bet that if I was free, I could get laid all the time. Unfortunately, I'm not, so I can't. But, you're going to fix that."

Phantom chuckled. "Oh really? Is that an invitation?" He smirked at the genie. "How can I fix that?" Phantom gave Norm a rather suggestive smile.

"By setting me free," replied Norm. "Like you promised. Once I'm free, I'll get laid all the time."

Dan's words sounded like innuendo, he realized a moment after he replied to him. He face-palmed, since he basically had given up an opportunity to shag. After months in Jorgen's bathroom, without any possible access to the dames, he was really desperate for a shag right now. Refusing when Dan offered it was stupid of him.

"Yep, it's an invitation, alright!" continued Norm, while he nudged Dan onto the bed. "You can fix that by lying down and letting me have you. Hey, it's only fair - not that I even care about fairness - since the rest of the time, you own me, I should be the one having you in bed."

Phantom raised an eyebrow as he was more or less shoved onto the bed. "Are you really that desperate?"

"Unfortunately for me, yeah, I am," replied Norm bitterly. "I've had no access to sex for months." He kissed Dan, "Or kissing."

Phantom blushed. "Well, I could go back to my human form, if you'd like..." He offered, scratching the back of his head.

Norm GONGed off Dan's clothes.

"If the human form is better in bed, sure. If it's easier to shag, sure. If not, just stay in this one," replied Norm casually.

Dan sweatdropped and blushed. "You could make me look however you want. But, it CANNOT be a girl!"

"Can not be a dame, huh? An extremely effeminate man, then?" teased Norm, GONGing Dan into looking like that. He then reconsidered, and GONGed Dan back into his ghost form.

He GONGed his own clothes off, and kissed Dan a second time. Dan moaned softly. Then he started to kiss back. Norm deepened the kiss, then ran his fingers over Dan's muscles. Dan wanted to twitched but managed to keep from it. Instead, he shivered, which pissed him off. He had more control than that.

"Uh, Dan, are you cold?" asked Norm, wrapping his tail around Dan. He wasn't really concerned about Dan; just about losing an opportunity to shag because the house was too cold.

"No, I'm fine," Phantom replied. "So, don't pretend to care." The last part came out as a snap. Dan didn't mean to sound angry. Everyone just stopped caring about him. Even his other half. Changing the subject, he asked, "Who used to live here?"

Norm groaned. How did Dan know that he was faking?

Now, Norm did care about Dan. He knew how it felt to know that everyone was faking, and/or that no one cared. Instead of answering Dan's question, he caught the ghost's mouth in a kiss.

Dan blinked. This kiss felt different somehow. He placed a hand on Norm's chest and pushed him away gently. "Why the sudden change?"

" 'Cause this time I do care about you," replied Norm, kissing Dan again. "Don't say I'm lying, 'cause though I normally do that, I'm not now."

Dan blinked. Then he smiled. "Really? I hope this change of heart isn't because I made you feel guilty."

"Yeah, partly, but it's really hard to make me feel guilty, so that is a magnificent accomplishment, after all," replied Norm, now running his hands over Dan's legs.

"Well, if I made you feel guilty, then it's difficult to say that you had a change of heart, isn't it?" Dan asked, lying back on the bed. He watched Norm. "See? I can be snarky, too."

"Yeah, I guess," replied Norm. "I'm glad to know that you have a brain. Would you mind giving my cock a rub?"

Dan blushed a dark red. "Come again?!"

"Sure," replied Norm. "If you rub or suck my cock."

Dan growled. He placed a hand on Norm's cock and rubbed against it lightly. "Happy now?"

"You said that you liked sex," replied Norm. "This is part of sex. Am I erect yet? If not, I'm not happy. It's simple, Dan."

Norm kissed Dan as soon as he realized how cruel and selfish he had sounded. Dan knew people were like that; he knew that people were like that, but when they were shagging, he figured that they should ignore that, and just enjoy the shag. Because of this comment, Dan would probably no longer be able to ignore it.

"Actually... I've never.. Done anything with anyone before..." Dan admitted, looking away.

"Oh," replied Norm, feeling letdown. He had the worst luck. "But I've done a lot. You'll get an awesome shag, even if you aren't that awesome at it yourself. If you aren't, I'll help you get better, since I do want awesome shags after all."

He kissed Dan, and then laid down beside him. Giving up the minimal impression of dominance was hard, but he was sure that it was necessary if he wanted to put Dan at ease.

Dan continued looking away. "I don't mind being on bottom. That's how you learn right? By being topped?" He was blushing a bright red. "You wanted to be on top. So, be on top." He turned back to Norm and smirked, feeling better.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Norm. "Sure."

Norm leaned over Dan and kissed him. Then, he lightly pounded into Dan's ass, trying not to hurt him. Dan grabbed Norm's shoulders, gasping softly. It felt good.

The pressure of Dan's hands against his shoulders made shagging him even better, and if Norm had breath, it would have been caught in his throat. Since he didn't, all he could do was continue with what he was doing.

Dan made a noise that was comparable to a purr. "Ah... Norm...."

"Ah... as... I... said..., I am .... awesome ...at ...this," said Norm in sweet satisfaction. "Of course, you're orgasming. You're having sex with me, Norm the Genie, after all."

Dan gasped. "You... weren't kidding... Ah!"

Norm caught Dan's lips in a kiss, and then continued with the penetration. He moaned softly.

"You're great too," he replied. "Not... at... my... level... yet..., but... great..."

Dan smiled wickedly and bit Norm's neck.

Norm winced. If he knew that Dan liked doing that, he probably wouldn't have decided to shag him.

"Hey, Dan! Could you get your teeth off my neck? If you don't, I will get my cock out of your ass."

Dan pulled away. "That was for the slight insult." In apology, he kissed the spot that had turned a faint red.

Norm had been kissed many times, but none of them were like that. All the other kisses were lustful - which he did like - whereas this kiss came from love and care - which Norm never had much of, but now found that he quite liked, even though it lacked the spice of lust.

"Sorry," replied Norm. "It's a habit. A fun habit that I haven't broke yet, and don't entirely feel like breaking." He continued in a flirty tone. "But now I'm starting to reconsider. Maybe I will break the habit after all ... at least for shagging."

Dan blushed lightly. "Well, next time I'll make sure it's okay with before you I bite you. I do have sharp teeth though... My bad..." He found himself wondering if there would be a 'next time'. Norm would only be around until the wish granting was over, right?

"Yeah, I'm kinda aware of that," replied Norm. "Let's continue with the shag, okay? Also, I don't think getting bitten will ever be okay with me, but maybe you'll be in luck someday, and it will be."

Norm kissed Dan, trying to be as loving as Dan's previous kiss, and as lustful as all the others. He succeeded on both parts, though lust came easier than love, simply because he was more familiar with it.

Dan sighed. "Norm?" He looked at the genie, a serious expression on his face. "What happens after I make all of my wishes?"

"I get sucked back into my dumb lava lamp," replied Norm, wondering whether Dan was asking out of love or greed. "Yeah, and I can't come out until someone rubs my lamp again, and gets their three dumb wishes, which I have to grant, whether I like it or not. And I don't like it."

"Maybe it depends on the person. Hey, I said I would set you free. I make good on my word." Dan reasoned. "But what happens when you get your freedom? You go do what you want?"

"Yeah," replied Norm. "I'll go do whatever I want, with no one to stop me. There'll be no stupid wishes for me to grant." He sighed in happiness at the mere thought.

"I see." Dan wasn't sure if what he was feeling was anger or hurt. He was almost certain that it wouldn't bother him if he were alone, but now... "Well, I'll be sure to make that happen." He said sincerely.

"Great," replied Norm. "Now, let's continue with the shag!"

Then he noticed that Dan seemed to be upset. He wondered why, and then remembered that he hadn't included Dan in his list of reasons why it would be great to be free, or suggested in any other way that he liked Dan as anything other than something to shag. That bothered him. Sure, once he was free, he planned to shag tons of dames, go to Hawaii, race go-karts, and do many other fun things without his master, but now he was starting to reconsider. Dan had proven himself to be more, way more than something shaggable. His kisses didn't solely come from lust. He wanted to set him free, regardless of how that upset him.

He sighed in exasperation. Why did this all have to become so hard now? Why couldn't Dan just help him get revenge on Turner and then set him free? Why did he even care about Dan, at all?

"Alright, dude," replied Norm, kissing Dan. "You can come with me for a while, if you want."

Dan closed his eyes and smiled. "Maybe. But, I wouldn't want you to miss out on all those pretty girls on my account." He kissed Norm gently and tried not to think about the future. That's what ruined his life all those years ago; worrying about the stupid future. Whatever happens, he was glad to have met Norm.

Norm sighed. Once again, Dan had gave him a loving kiss, the sort that he had never got from anyone else. Even better, Dan didn't want him to miss out on the girls!

He eased himself back into Dan.

"So, I'm continuing with the shag, now," said Norm. "If you don't want this, I'll stop, but I bet that you want this. I'm Norm the Swinging Genie after all!"

Dan laughed. "Of course. You're amazing." He kissed Norm again.

Norm moaned, while noting that this was the first time that a master had ever called him 'amazing'. He knew that he was amazing, of course, and was very glad to know that one of his masters had finally managed to get that through their head. Yep, Dan certainly was the best master he'd ever had, so far.

He deepened the kiss, making it more intense, and continued penetrating Dan. Dan moaned and gripped Norm's shoulders even tighter, never wanting to let him go. Norm moaned, loving the pressure of Dan's grip on his shoulders. He kissed Dan's neck.

Dan nuzzled Norm's neck, moaning in pleasure. He wondered momentarily about his other wishes but quickly threw those thoughts out of his mind. That could wait. They weren't important right now. They never were. All that mattered was Norm and the feeling Dan had in what he used to call his heart.

Norm fondled and kissed every part of Dan that he could reach. Dan kissed Norm's neck, trailing his hands lightly down the genie's back. Norm trembled at the touch, and then let out a soft moan. Dan kissed Norm, now running his hands through Norm's hair. Dan liked the way Norm's hair felt. It looked rough but it was extremely soft, like silk. Norm was amazing in every way.

Norm deepened the kiss, and marveled at the softness of the movement of Dan's hands through his hair. Norm sighed happily. He had been touched in many other places, in other ways, but never in this way, on this place. This way of touching, this place of touching was just as great as some of the others. He grinned when he realized that Dan certainly didn't seem as though he'd ever want to cease. However, he couldn't help but recall that he was supposed to be seeking revenge on Turner, and aiding Dan in getting his revenge on Danny Phantom, so he could gain his freedom. He did want that, but only after a lot more time doing what they were currently engaged in.

"So, what's your main priority? Is it getting shagged by your awesome genie, or is getting revenge on Danny? You know, if you don't want the revenge now, you could just set me free, and once I'm free, we can continue with both the shagging and the revenge."

As soon as Norm said that, he recalled that even if Dan was nicer than most humans, he still wasn't to be trusted. Humans weren't to be trusted. Dan would never agree, would he? Would Dan even believe him to be sincere?

He groaned. What had he got himself into?

"Revenge was honestly the only thing on my mind when I arrived here..." Dan said truthfully. "But... It isn't anymore. I really don't need your help to kill Danny."

Dan thought he sounded cruel. He decided to rephrase. "I'll wish you free when we're done here."

Norm caught Dan's mouth in a tender kiss, unable to believe what Dan had just said, yet knowing that somehow, it was true.

"Great," he replied, once he was done with the kiss. "And don't you think that my freedom will mean the end of our shagging. Those dames are great, but you're better."

After he finished replying to Dan, he continued the kiss that he had started before.

After hearing Norm's words, Dan felt incredibly happy. Norm was reawakening emotions Dan thought he had lost. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Norm skimmed his fingers across Dan's muscles. He moaned in pleasure from the sensations that Dan was causing. He felt no need to do anything else, and no desire to do anything else. He knew that they would eventually have to cease the kiss or the shag, but he didn't want that time to be now.

Dan was deeply enjoying the way he was currently feeling. He never wanted to stop. He would hate for it to end, but he knew it would. There it is: More worrying about the future. It was becoming an unwelcome habit. Was Clockwork up to something? Dan didn't care. As far as he was concerned, nothing else existed but Norm and himself.

Norm smiled. He was at the peak of ecstasy, just like Dan seemed to be, and didn't want it to end. He embraced Dan, and leaned in to kiss him.

Dan wrapped his arms around Norm and kissed him deeply. Was this love he was feeling? Was Dan actually feeling?

Norm pushed himself softly into the pressure of Dan's embrace, while he continued kissing Dan. He moaned, though the kiss slightly muffled it.

Dan held Norm with a gentle tightness, a way of saying 'Please don't go anywhere...'

The genie smiled. It was nice to know that someone wanted him that much.

He resumed kissing Dan, and his moans were once again muffled by Dan's mouth.

Then he ceased the kiss to say, "You know, if I go somewhere, you're going with me."

Dan blinked and gave Norm a confused look. "What about all the pretty girls? Won't I cramp your style?" He smiled.

"Nah," replied Norm. "I'm not monogamous, and hey, the dames will never guess that you're in my bed too. My style will not be cramped. I'm Norm the Awesome Genie after all."

"You sure are full of yourself, aren't you?" Dan laughed. "Whatever, I am, too."

"Only, because I'm a great thing to be full of," replied Norm. "So, does that work for you?"

Dan smiled inwardly, thinking that what Norm had just said could have been taken in a rather perverted manner. Norm made him happy, that works for Dan. He silently prayed that, after he wished Norm free, the genie would choose to stay with him.

Norm recalled that before he stopped to talk, he was kissing Dan, and it occurred to him that he rather wanted to resume that activity. He leaned in to kiss Dan, hoping that Dan would decide not to reply to his question, and wondering why on Earth he was foolish enough to ask a question in the first place.

Closing his eyes, Dan kissed Norm.

Norm moaned, but it was muffled by the kiss. He was so relieved that Dan had chose kissing over answering his question, though the question certainly did require an answer. Whatever. The kiss was answer enough, in its own way.

Dan pulled away from Norm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Norm. "I'm just wondering if you're OK with me having both you and the dames. Seriously, you won't cramp my style, dude! I have thousands of years of practice with the dames."

Norm drew back into the kiss, trying to reassure Dan that he was perfectly fine. And, as long as he was kissing Dan, he was.

Dan shrugged, well... As much as he could shrug under Norm. "Yeah, that's fine. But..." He blushed. "I have a request. Will you listen?"

"Sure, Dan," replied Norm. "I'm Norm the awesome, magical, rule-free Genie, and I bet that I can give you whatever you want. If I can't, nobody can!"

"Uh... Well... It's kinda stupid..." Dan mumbled. He lied when he said it wouldn't bother him if Norm were with someone else. "Would you mind staying with me?"

"Nope," replied Norm. "Sure, I'll stay with you. After all, you're the only decent sapient being that's I've ever met - and I'm fifty thousand years old, so that gotta mean something."

Norm knew that he could be giving away a lot of chances for to shag dames, but right now he didn't care. Right now, it was a lot of chances to shag Dan that he was given. And oh boy, did he want lots of chances to shag Dan!

Dan was the only being he knew of so far that was truly worthy of getting shagged by him, after all - and he was pretty great in bed himself.

Dan blinked. That was easy. He smiled and hugged Norm. "Now I don't feel lonely..."

"You know, me neither," replied Norm. "One huge disadvantage of being trapped in a lamp is that it diminishes your chances to socialize by a lot. Yeah, and for some reason, most of the people I do meet aren't worth socializing with. So yeah, that means that I end up feeling kinda lonely. Of course, after fifty thousand years, I've begun not to care about that, but still, its great to have someone."

"I know what you mean. Back when I was a teenager, I had only two really good friends. Granted, when I saw them again, I tried to kill them..." He smiled. "But, after the accident... I just gave up on having any more friends to save myself from the pain. But my human half didn't want me anymore... He blamed me for them dying. Whatever. It made me strong."

Norm kissed Dan. "Well, now we both have someone," he said as soon as the kiss was done. "So, let's continue shagging, dude!"

Dan sweatdropped, then smiled. "As you wish."

Norm smiled.

"Awesome," he replied, as he continued pounding into Dan. "Oh yeah! Let's do this forever!"

"Well... Ah!... I'm a ghost... And your a... Genie... Might work..." Dan moaned.

"Of course, it'll work," replied Norm. "If something does happen to you, I'll be able to GONG you back to undeath. I'm Norm the awesome, magical, shagadelic Genie, after all."

Dan found Norm funny. It was very difficult for him to truly laugh at anything other than someone else's suffering.

He kissed Norm. Norm deepened the kiss, while he brushed his fingers across Dan's muscles. Dan ran his fingers down Norm's back. Norm continued fondling Dan. He let out a muffled moan. This feeling was too much. But, Dan never wanted it to end. He pulled Norm to him and held him tightly. Norm skimmed his fingers over Dan's chest, and sometimes down to his stomach.

Dan shivered at Norm's touch. "Ah... Norm..."

"The awesome, magical Genie," said Norm, finishing Dan's sentence for him. "Ah... ah... awesome!"

Dan kissed Norm again and moaned. Norm arched in Dan's arms, and then let out a small moan, which was muffled by the kiss. Dan smiled against the kiss. Norm moaned, breaking away from the kiss for a second or so, then returned to kissing Dan with double the intensity he had earlier.

Dan held him tighter. "Don't ever leave...."

"I already said that I wouldn't," replied Norm in a teasing tone. "Do you need constant reminders or something?"

He caught Dan's mouth in a kiss as intense as the one that he had ceased when he made the previous sardonic comment.

Dan glared at Norm playfully. "And I thought I was a jerk.... Congrats on defeating me." He smiled and kissed him.

Norm deepened the kiss, so much that if he needed to breathe, he would be choking. As it was, he could barely moan, yet everything Dan did prompted him to. He went out of the kiss when he couldn't bear the mixture of pain and pleasure for any longer.

Dan kissed Norm with a hungry passion. "Norm...."

"Yeah... that's... my... name... alright..." said Norm in a moan. "Feel... free... to... wear... it... out..."

"I.... intend... to...." Dan purred seductively.

"Great..." replied Norm. "And... I... intend... to... give... you... thousands... of... opportunities... to... no... wait... millions..."

The last syllables of the last word were consumed up by a moan. Norm caught Dan in a kiss before the moan finished. The last chords of it were muffled by the kiss.

"And I.... Look forward to every chance..." Dan moaned, pulling Norm closer.

"Me... too..." replied Norm, cuddling up next to Dan. "There'll... be... a.. lot... ! We... have... eternity..., you... know..."

Then, he resumed the kiss that Dan had ceased. Right now, it was the only thing he could do, the only thing he wanted to do.

"Good..." Dan said, tiredly. He deepened the kiss.

Norm pulled up the blankets, covering Dan with them so he could rest.

"Got ya tired, did I?" he asked, kissing Dan. "Yeah, my horniness might have gone a bit overboard. I think you need to rest; I insist that you rest. We'll have plenty of time to shag later, and I want us both to be fully rested for it."

He laid his head on the pillow, and snuggled against Dan's chest, pulling the blankets over them both.

Dan raised an eyebrow at Norm. "And since when are you the boss of me?" He smiled. "By the way, I wish you were free."

Norm replied, "Ever since you stopped being the boss of me. Thanks!"

He kissed Dan softly and tenderly. The kiss conveyed his thanks more than words could ever have.

"You're lucky. I'm not a nice guy." Dan laughed and hugged Norm. He kissed him softly.

"Nah," replied Norm. "Truth is, you were the best master that I've ever had. Which is why, now I'm free, I'll stay with you. We'll kiss, and we'll shag..."

He resumed the ceased kiss.

Dan chuckled. "Okay, then. I suppose I'll let Clockwork continue existing for now... As for my younger self..." He shrugged. "If things hadn't gone the way they did, I probably wouldn't be here with you. I'll let it go for now." He wrapped his arms protectively around the genie and nuzzled his neck.

Norm moaned. "And I guess if Turner hadn't defeated me about three times, I would never have met you. And well, I don't want to waste any of our shagging time trying to kill him."

Norm nuzzled Dan's chest, feeling comfortable in Dan's embrace.

"I guess things weren't supposed to go our way until now, huh?" He smiled.

"I suppose so," replied Norm. "But now they're going our way, and won't ever, ever go anyone else's!"

Dan smiled. "It better not! This time, our luck has changed!"

Norm kissed Dan softly. "Lady Luck's on our team now."

"And it'll stay that way, as long as you're with me...."

"And as long as you're with me," continued Norm, resuming the kiss.

Dan deepened the kiss, running his fingers through Norm's hair.

Norm almost moaned, since this was one of the top ten kisses that he had ever engaged in. The most loving (duh), the softest (it was almost surprising how gentle Dan could be, at least if you only judged by this heavily muscled appearance), and even the one of the best as far as lust went (Dan took to shagging like a fish to water, and Norm could barely tell that he had been a virgin before they had done it). Kissing Dan, shagging Dan; that was something he could do for eternity.

Dan was very surprised by how happy he was feeling. He had always thought no one cared about him, considering what he was. In a sense, he had been right. Except now. Now, he knew better.


End file.
